User talk:Stoudemire18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Veil Assassin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingclyde (Talk) 10:20, November 13, 2011 Grammar Hey, I am the administrator of this wiki. I've noticed a bit of trouble with grammar in your recent edits, and I see you've had similar issues on other wikis. I want you to know that you are always welcome at the English wiki, but you need to be careful to use proper English grammar. If you don't, your edits may be reversed. Why don't you take a look at this page for a list of foreign-language Wolfenstein wikis? If you speak one of THOSE languages, you should try editing one of them. I might even make you an administrator on such a wiki, and I would take care to contribute myself so you would not be the only editor. If you don't speak any of the languages listed there, I would be very, very happy to help you create a wiki that IS in your native language- French? Italian? Japanese? Thanks! Elecbullet (talk) 17:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You must respond. :I am going to ask again. I am the administrator of this wiki. You are very sweet for editing and very devoted. But your edits are in terrible grammar and are making the articles bad. I can ban you from editing if I have to. But I don't want to do that, because I only want to ban people who attack the wiki by "vandalizing" pages, which means that they edit to make it worse. You are just trying to help. :Here are a few foreign-language wikis. :* Deutsch (German) :* Español (Spanish) :* Nederlands (Dutch) :* Polski (Polish) :* 한국어 (Korean) :* 中文 (Chinese) :If you see your home language here, tell me. I would be happy to edit the wiki with you. If you don't see it here, tell me what your language is and I will be happy to create a free wiki with you. Then you can be an administrator on that wiki, just like me. And we can edit it together and I'll put a big link to it on the Main Page, and I would be overjoyed to have a new wiki in the family. :If you continue to make these edits, however, you will be blocked/banned. You are not blocked now, but I will ask you not to edit until we can get this sorted out. Try visiting to see if I am on, we can talk there. If I'm not on, you should respond here. :Elecbullet (talk) 20:46, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I can edit anyone of it. But I only have issue on the German, Spanish, Dutch, Polish. So for the Chinese and Korean. It is the main Language for me so put me into them. So that I can edit them. Help me to put on them and I apologize, I didn't read your editing so forgive me. ::Thanks you! ::Stoudemire18 (talk) 01:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Foreign wikis Do not worry. Here are some options. *'Chinese:' I made you an administrator on the Chinese wiki. But there are different varieties of Chinese. **Do you want to write in Mandarin? If yes go ahead on the Chinese wiki. I will help you. **If you want to use a different kind of Chinese, click here and tell me which kind of Chinese. I will make a wiki for you. *'Korean:' I can NOT make you an administrator on the Korean wiki. If we make ten edits or so I can ask Wikia Staff to let me and they will do it. *'Other wikis:' I see you like Red Faction and Metal Slug. If you like. I can make you a wiki in a language you like for those games instead. This is just another option. I have not played those games but I would still help you contribute. **Also, since you like Half-Life, the Half-Life wiki has a Korean version and a Cantonese Chinese version. I like Half-Life and I have played it myself. Whatever you like will be good. I am happy to make you feel welcome. And I promise to help edit any wiki you choose. Elecbullet (talk) 21:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I put two articles on the Chinese wiki to get us started. But you can still choose any wiki to work on. Elecbullet (talk) 04:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I am sorry if I scared you away earlier. Your grammar needs work but your contributions are good, so you are welcome to this wiki, or to any of the foreign Wolfenstein wikis. One thing: "Farm (location)" would be better if it were at Farm. And "Officer's House (Location)" would be better at Officer's House. Parentheses are a bad thing to have. Sometimes you need them: "MP40" can be MP40 (RtCW) or MP40 (2009). But there's only one Farm, so we don't need "(location)"! I will move the pages back, but keep up the good work. Elecbullet (talk) 02:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Speculation Hey, sorry, but we really cannot speculate on The New Order. If we don't have evidence that a claim is true, we can't put it in articles until we do. Specifically, the idea that the Nazis and Japanese will take over the world together. I know they were allies in WW2, but all you see in any trailer for The New Order is Germans. I actually think it is more likely that the Germans will turn on the Japanese too, and rise to power by themselves - but I don't have any evidence either way, so we can't make any claims about the Japanese until we know. Thisismyrofl (talk) 17:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :You are continuing to speculate about The New Order. If you do not have evidence that something is true, and you can only say "I think..." then you can not use it on this wiki. I don't want to see any more speculation. Thisismyrofl (talk) 04:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I understood. I won't be having more guessing anymore for putting sentences that are not even show in the upcoming installment. Just please don't suspended me. Stoudemire18 (talk) 05:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC)